


In the loniliness of a hero

by adnooopotensum



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnooopotensum/pseuds/adnooopotensum
Summary: Chiaki was having a bad week, Ryuseitai couldn't practice and he couldn't give any hugs, he wanted to hug lots of people and make friends why can't he? He didn't want to be all alone again...Kuro had a heavy day Akatsuki had a mini live but when he arrives home...
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 8





	In the loniliness of a hero

Kuro had a heavy day, a mini live with Akatsuki, doing more outfits and some stuff he had to handle in Rhythm Link to help Keito get a rest from his work. 

Kuro himself was feeling kinda down he remembered when he shouted at Chiaki at that ally in a misunderstood and intimidated him and how he desperately tried to gain Chiaki's trust again when he never really lost it. It really was a lot of emotions but relief was predominating that he could call the guy he liked his boyfriend with no fear of him going away or getting hurt as lost in his thoughts he arrived to the doorframe and knocked no one opened but he could hear the music from the other side he guessed Chiaki was engrossed on it he forgot to open the door for him.

Kuro opened the door and he heard the usual Sentai Chiaki watched at 8P.M. Today Kuro planned to make some stew with lots of vegetables of different colors, he wanted hero to have the best meal ever. But he was welcomed with not Chiaki's usual hug or running to him instead he walked in seemingly silent, for a moment Kuro thought something was fishy why would hero miss his fave show?

Kuro got a little worried but thought he was overthinking until in his way to the kitchen he found Chiaki in the floor really sad and tired, he immediately reached to him and checked if hero was alright he felt Chiaki's heartbeat and breathed still Chiaki didn't really react it was as if he ran out of energy. And that never happened!! 

Chiaki was trying to be happy but he couldn't he ran out of it. That was when Kuro decided to talk to Chiaki. When Kuro talked to him Chiaki slightly came back to hero senses but still numb but as Kuro talked with him Chiaki started to cry, he promised he would be happy when Kuro came home he decided not to let it win him but still he fell on the same pit he desperately tried to get out. He blamed heroself he thought that it was wrong for him to feel sad to feel abandoned...

As Chiaki fell into the spiral of feelings and thoughts, 5 hands came out Ryuseitai and Kuro He held them and was pulled out, he heard Kuro's voice clearly;

"Morisawa, please tell me you are alright Morisawa..!"

Chiaki wanted to tell him "Of course I am Kiryu I'm an Ally of Justice Fuahahah!"

But what came from him was quite the opposite he said in a really down voice: "Ryuseitai..."

Kuro was startled he said something and some relief in his face, then he asked 

"Somethin' happened with Ryuseitai Morisawa?"

Chiaki nodded and said "I miss them, our practices were cancelled and I want to give them a hug I want to laugh with Kanata... I want to impress Sengoku, make Takamine believe in himself... If Nagumo saw me like this he would say i'm not manly at all... it is my duty as a hero to help others..."

"Don't say that Tetsu would never say that he knows you are the manliest man ever"

"You are lying he says you are the manliest man of all Kiryu you know he loves you; even if you went and felt sad he would still call you the manliest man ever... I'm not even near to there if I stop helping them what will I do I don't want to be forgotten I don't want to be thrown away I just wanna help..." 

"Shaddup! Don't you see yourself you are in the worst state and you are saying why you can't help others!? Kiryu felt guilty as he noticed he yelled and made Chiaki feel worse.

I'm sorry... I didn't meant ta yell at you..."

"It is fine... I'm helping right? If you vent at me and then you will feel happy"

"But ya can't help others if you are like this Morisawa! I can help you just tell me what cha need..." 

"I need to give to others... I don't need anything.. I'm fine Kiryu"

"You are not lettin' it out then..."

And Kuro hugged Chiaki

Chiaki who said I only need to give others received what he most wanted someone to accompany him in his loneliness, he was bursting with energy with all the energy Kuro gave him in this hug. He thought everyone forgot Chiaki Morisawa because he didn't overwork because he didn't break his bones to help but Kuro telling him with this hug... I will always remember you made him come back

Chiaki then said "Kiryu... You will never leave me? right..."

"Morisawa..." Kuro said trying not to keep crying "Never... you are the hero who is the most cool ever..." 

"I'm so happy but... you brought anything to eat i'm hungry"

"Yeah, we can make a stew together and tomorrow we can go to the practice good for ya?"

"Yes!! Kiryu Thank you so much and gave him one of his usual hugs"

"Prepare for my MEGA HUGGGGG" and they played until they cooked and slept together, embracing each other in the night Chiaki really needed someone to lay on and to help him get better... and Kuro was there the two green eyes, staring at him saying "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this two!! I really do they hold hands and cry together  
> Also Kuro references to meteor impact...


End file.
